


Unexpected Familiar

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Large Cock, M/M, Scat, Summoning, Underwear Kink, dragon - Freeform, dubcon, kobold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinity.When a kobold's attempt to summon a familiar goes terribly wrong, he finds the creature he's pulled into existence is far more than what he bargained for.
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

He had been working on perfecting this potion for weeks, and now that the kobold finally had the final few ingredients, it was time to try and summon his familiar. The wizard had been had at research for weeks now to make sure that he had all of the ingredients he needed, gathering them all across his work station until it was practically piled high with bottles that would all, sooner or later, come in contact with the mixture that he was producing in the tiny vial over a candle at the center of the desk. Though it was hardly a well organized space, the kobold was confident enough in his own abilities that he could get it done smoothly. He couldn’t help but be thrilled at the prospect of finally having a hand around with his work, his need of an assistant long overdue; familiars were easier to manage, given how much research he had done about how submissive they were supposed to be to commands. Peering over the vial, his tail twitched in excitement behind him, knowing that the weeks of hard work was finally coming to fruition. All he had to do was add just a little more worms wort, and he’d finally be able to…  
  
The explosion popped off before he could even register that he might have been adding the wrong ingredient, which bore a much similar title to worms wort, but was in fact toads wort. He coughed as a dark smoke filled the room, half making him sputter as smoke seemed to shift and transition into a gas charged with spiritual power that seemed to zone in on him, immediately attracted to him as the summoner. Though he tried to wave it off, there was little chance in actually defending himself from the thin vapor wafting to him, and before he could realize that it seemed to be targeted, he had already inhaled it all. He choked once more, grasping at his throat before a he couldn’t help but feel the strangest changes in his body beginning to occur. His eyes widened, and all at once, his clothing felt itchy and suffocating, the heat in his body rising to an unbelievable warmth. It made him feel feverish and uncomfortable all at once, and it became a race to see just how quickly the kobold could get himself out of his own clothing, stripping down out of his shirt and whatever else seemed to contribute to the overwhelming sensation of molten heat spreading across his skin.   
  
It was as if he’d been dropped in the middle of the desert, his breath short as a flush of warmth spread across his features, unable to properly accommodate or acclimate himself to the sudden spike in temperature. He couldn’t find relief until he was stripped down completely to his underwear—and even then it felt like he was still burning up. His tongue pressed past his lips, and the kobold panted openly in no shortage of desperation for any sense of relief from this sudden onslaught. He could feel pressure welling up inside of him, a sudden force of discomfort that reminded him of the acute need to defecate.   
  
He could feel it pushing through his system, the pressure deep in his bowels moving waste through him much faster than he had ever felt before, though with it came the intense sensation of gas, too. As a painful little cramp rolled through his lower belly, the kobold fell forward on all fours, groaning as he shoved his ass up into the air, trying to reposition himself so he could alleviate the swelling feeling of gas moving painfully through him. His hard breathing echoed off of the floor as he pressed his face down against it, his eyes nearly rolling in their daze and lack of focus in the moment. He gasped every time he managed to feel his anus squeeze out just a tiny bit of air, the soft, wet noises audible even through his underwear. There were a few ‘pops’ as the gas worked in rapid fire succession out of his anus, barely giving it time to close before more air was pushed free, creating a messy sounding series of farts and then slower, longer wheezes from his anus as his bowels voided themselves of gas with an audible ‘frrpt!’ Still, the more he seemed to fart, the more he couldn’t find relief from the way his body seemed to agonize in the fullness of the weigh low in his belly. He shifted, trying to part his legs a little further to relax and coax the scat from within him. The kobold grasped at the ground under him, pushing with all of his might but the harder he made the attempt to relieve himself from that pressure, the more gassy he seemed to become, with regular sounds managing to squeeze and escape from him in a variety of different sounds that only seemed to become louder than the last. He could practically feel the material of his underwear puffing out with each burst of air blasting against it now, and he took a sharp breath of air, holding it as if that would somehow help him force the rest of it out of himself that much faster. He echoed his own sounds of flatulence with little gasps, almost whimpering each time he heard another powerful squeak or ‘pffffheeww’ pass with no substance to it, leaving him in a quivering agony.   
  
He caught the smell of his own gas before he started to smell what was coming after it, but it only gave him hope that soon he’d start getting out the thicker substance he could feel clogging up his insides.   
  
It felt like it was ages before he was finally able to feel a much more solidified movement slipping towards the tight ring of his anus. With one more hard push, he felt his tight pucker spreading, finally managing to push out the first chunk of warm, heavy scat that had been struggling to work through him from the moment he’d breathed in that gas. The kobold slowly gave a groan of relief, his cheeks rushing pink as the satisfaction of finally being able to pass some of the heavy weight from his bowels. Once he started, though, it didn’t seem like he’d be able to stop any time soon. The first load pushed out was hard and stretched his ass wide, making him groan in relief as he finally started feeling the flow of feces start openly, making him shudder in delight that came with the relief of finally getting something out other than the lose, airy sounds of gas that had offered no real help for the tension of scat within him. He could feel the initial resistance of his underwear once his enough had passed from him to fill up the small space between his lower cheeks and the layer of fabric covering both.   
  
That pressure of shit building up in his underwear was the last thing he was worried about in that moment though, far too desperate to get the rest of out of him—he could worry about cleaning up later, but for now, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand straight with the anguish of his intestines still in knots and feeling more than clogged. He gave a soft gasp out, and with it he felt the loosening of even more of the copious now-mounds of scat joined by another load. The scent was starting to fill the room around him, the heat radiating off of it just as much as it had radiated through him, and he could swear that he felt it half steaming against his ass each time he shifted a little. His underwear was now protruding further and further away from his bottom, packed full of the heavy weight of his waste. Fortunately or not, he’d always invested in high quality underclothing above all else, so the elasticity of the fabric was par to none, able to stretch well beyond its normal means to accommodate for this unnatural amount of scat. So desperate for that relief, he had no concept of how much he was pushing out of his body, even when it clearly proved to be far more than what he’d ever produced before. It wasn’t normal by any means, but his mind was focused on the steady, seemingly endless flow that he could get out each time he clenched his muscles and continued to push.  
  
By the time it started to spill over from the sheer content of it, with the hem of the inside of the holes for his legs stretching out from the overabundance of it, he was far too consumed with the focus on voiding his intestines to pay any mind to how it started to shift. While he could only feel the softness of feces building up, the more that escaped from the side of his underwear, the more it slowly began to shift and start to take shape on its own. His sharp nails dug against the ground under him, finding no shortage of prolonged relief the more he continued to empty himself with less and less care for the mess he was making around him. Gradually, slowly, the build up of feces began to slide down against the backs of his thighs, making more of a mess than he’d already filled his underwear with. However, the more he pushed, the less smear and stain the scat seemed to be be leaving behind. Behind his legs, rather than falling in useless pieces to the floor, the feces seemed to actually start to be taking shape. In almost a mimicry of the shape of his legs, two large hind legs began to form, but the kobold still didn’t seem to notice. “Please,” he rasped aloud, as if begging some invisible force to release him from the tension that still made him feel as taut as a drawn bow, feeling his stomach rumble loudly as he kept pushing. “Almost… there...” His voice echoed out in a desperate wheeze as he dragged himself a little further away from his work station, feeling the resistance of his stretched underwear hitting the leg of the table. Little did he know, he was only giving room for the strange creation rising from his underwear room to grow.   
  
A soft noise of pleasure nearly left him as he finally started to feel himself empty. He didn’t understand by any means how he seemed to have nearly more scat building up in his tightly drawn underwear than he should be able to physically fit in his body. It was building up like a relentless stockpile, the brown drawn tightly across the former white of his underwear and making the fabric seem much thinner. Just as the legs seemed to be forming from the sides of the leg holes in the underwear, there was a slowly growing, amorphous shape rising from the back hem of his underwear, and it wasn’t just the massive mound of built up fecal matter that he was still pushing at a regular, steady stream from the tight ring of his anus.   
  
He could feel himself finally starting to come to a finish, hoping that the intense wave of heat that covered every inch of his skin would also start to calm down once he had voided his intestines of the impossible, magical amount of shit that he had passed so far. The kobold event went so far as to sigh in passing relief as he squeezed what he thought was the last bit of substance to pass through the ring of his anus free, relaxing into the ground-- right before he felt, and _saw_ a massive pair of forelegs landing on either side of his head. He gave a slight yelp of surprise, before looking back to see that his underwear was drawn tight now not by the scat he’d unleashed, but by a massive dragon. It was only then that he realized that the dragon was much larger than him, looming over him with a malicious little grin set into his features. Though the kobold could swear that he hadn’t managed to defecate nearly enough to attribute to the size of the dragon, any thought of being able to command him went fresh out of his mind when the dragon reached forward, setting those massive claws against his hips, and ground what the kobold could feel was a _**very**_ hard cock right between the lower cheeks of his ass.   
  
From what the kobold could tell, the dragon himself wasn’t made of the feces that had passed through him-- though he was brown in color, he seemed entirely too solid to be made of the substance itself. If he remembered the conditions of the spell, though, they only needed a natural substance to take shape as a vessel, not that they would consist of whatever that substance was. Just as he was about to speak up, and even dare question just how the potion had gone wrong, the dragon dug his grasp in and gave a hard pull backwards.   
  
The dragon leaned forward against his back, giving a delighted little purr at feeling the kobold squirming under him. “You should be careful about what you summon,” he warned in a growl that the kobold could feel sliding through his spine from the force of it. The dragon was still humping slowly, grinding into him without yet moving up to take advantage of the situation. Every time he rolled his hips backwards, the kobold could feel the tension start in the material trapping them both together, stretching and grinding his own underwear against the front of his hips, making him shudder a little as it drew taut against his own member, half-hard from the simple physical relief of what he’d finally thought was the end of his massive, straining bowel movement. The kobold’s eyes widened, but just as soon as he opened his mouth to question how he’d taken form without the right ingredients, the dragon pulled back and pressed the head of his sizable member against the same, tight, aching little pucker that had just pushed free the raw substance used to take his form.   
  
“W-wait-” the kobold started, but with another quick movement, the dragon pressed forward and started to sink his sizable length into the kobold’s already tender entrance. It drew a muffled sound of surprise from the sheer size and thickness that was already stretching him out again, just as the dragon’s base substance had when he’d been pushing it out.  
  
“No waiting,” the dragon growled softly, tilting over him as one clawed hand left his hips in favor of returning to next to the kobold’s head, supporting him in his effort to lean over the kobold’s smaller body. He punctuated his reply with a firm roll of his hips forward, sinking several inches of his massive length into the tight, awaiting hole. The kobold gasped aloud, his head tilting back as a soft cry slipped free, but both of them could tell that it was hardly a sound of discomfort. The dragon smirked at the response, lowering his head to the side of the kobold’s so he could taunt him almost mercilessly.   
  
“After all that that it took to make me, your bowels must be empty,” he rumbled, as if he couldn’t feel that out himself every time he pushed harder and sank a little deeper, until finally he seemed to bottom out with the thickness of his cock stretching the kobold so wide that the ring of his anus kept twitching around the base of his hefty dick. “That’s fine, though,” he gave a slow push in, rocking closer and only pushing the tight ring of muscles to the extremes of what it could handle. “I’m going to fill every inch of you back up again.” Another hard thrust forward, but this time it was enough to make the kobold cry aloud.  
  
As much as he might have wanted to try to get away from the sudden, domineering dragon, he found that the more he squirmed and tried to tug forward, the less distance he actually got on him. For all of his embarrassment, it seemed his refusal to remove his underwear earlier was now going to be his biggest downfall. There was no free movement whenever he tried to pull forward or away—both he and the dragon were still tightly contained in the same pair of underwear, and despite his large size, it was clear that his underwear wasn’t anywhere close to ripping or releasing either of them without _both_ of them making the effort that it would require for getting out of it, and the dragon wasn’t going to make it that easy on the kobold by any means. Shifting forward for one last grasp to try and pull away, the kobold gave a soft cry when the dragon’s grip simply pulled him back abruptly again, dragging him fully back onto his cock. Any progress he had made in getting ‘away’ from the larger creature was foiled on the spot, and the dragon wasted no more time in teasing him.  
  
It was a brutal, fast pace right off of the bat. Already so impatient from how long it had taken for him to form from the kobold’s scat, given that the gas had given him near sentience the minute it had been inhaled and passed through his system, his motions were hasty with the intent of getting off—and enjoying himself every second of it. The kobold, in his short lived relief of finally being able to empty his pent-up, stuffed bowels, was soon subjected to the feeling of the dragon’s thick, warm cock pounding into him once again, leaving him gasping at the sensation as he braced himself against the ground so the creature wouldn’t be able to hump him into ramming into a wall, at the pace that he was going.   
  
The kobold groaned as he felt the head of the dragon’s cock ram flush into the more sensitive spots of him that hadn’t been affected by him pushing something _outwards_ , the thick member slamming right into his prostate and leaving his own cock to twitch helplessly, gushing a bit of precum against the front of the underwear binding them, creating a noticeable wet spot the more pre that he managed to produce. The assault on his prostate gave no shortage to how much his cock twitched free with those little gushes, and he could feel an entirely different kind of heat rise through his body. Arousal burned through his cheeks, highlighting his embarrassment to be so easily dominated by the creature behind him, who was making no small show of making the slaps of his hips on the kobold’s ass echo louder and louder.   
  
“That’s right...” The dragon coaxed, dragging his free hand down from the kobold’s hip in exchange for cupping his ass cheek, grasping it as he pulled it to the side, looking down as he watched his cock get swallowed by the tight ring of the ass under him. “You’re going to take every drop. Maybe if you try your little spell again, you’d be able to make another familiar out of my cum getting pushed out instead.” He was clearly mocking him, his breath shortening into quiet grunts as he railed into the kobold. The smaller creature could swear that he was feeling his guts stirred, rearranged to the dragon’s liking as he felt every little twitch and spurt of precum flooding into him, threatening him with just how much the dragon would _actually_ cum. Worse still, he had finally gotten used to the sensation of being stretched by the massive cock, and he was facing the realization that getting humped into submission was getting him off. He was _enjoying_ his violation, and the dragon seemed to be picking up on that as well, groaning sweet mockery and teasing crooning right into his summoner’s ear. His breath was hot running down the side of his neck, and it seemed the dragon was nearly tempted to bite down from the way his teeth kept grazing the curve of the kobold’s shoulder, making him shudder in a mixture of fear and anticipation of an actual bite, clearly nervous at the threat-- though it didn’t manage to make it any further than that.   
  
The dragon suddenly rammed home, pushing as far as he could possibly go within the kobold’s tight hole as he tilted his head back with a loud, rough sound of pleasure, primal and vocal in the height of his orgasm, and that was when the wizard felt it. Rope after thick, potent rope of cum flooding throughout him, filling him entirely in the moment as the dragon’s seed poured into his recently vacated cavity. It seemed to fill him endlessly, each twitch sending a fresh flood into him, stuffing him even further as he swore he could feel the dragon filling him even _more_ than what he’d pushed out to make the creature over him. Inevitably, the surplus of heat and the feeling of being thoroughly stretched by cock and cum both pushed the kobold over the edge, and he buried his head down, hitting his own climax in a flurry of embarrassed but eager pumps of his hips. It unintentionally had him riding back on the dragon’s cock while he sought out just the barest amount of friction that would enable him to get satisfying pressure against his own cock from where he was having to rut against the front of his underwear. His eyes almost rolled as he finally felt his own dick twitching, and he finally relished in the pressure that having the other in his underwear offered, dragging the material tight back against his cock from the strain of fabric. Soon, he had it so wet with his seed that he even managed to make a thing trail of his squirt through the fabric, making a splatter on the floor under him. It was hastily joined afterwards when the dragon finally seemed to be reaching the ends of his own, extensive orgasm-- faced with the fact that he could not fill the kobold with any more seed than he had already flooded him with. His body refused to take any more, and with one final burst, the dragon pulled his softening cock from the poor kobold’s abused hole.   
  
He panted over his shoulder, splattering the last hints of his orgasm across the back of the kobold’s thighs, painting them with long streaks of his pearly cum. The excess spilled freely from his stretched hole, dripping down in shameless globs through the crevice between his ass cheeks, running down the inside of his thighs instead of the back where it would have joined the rest of the dragon’s final load. Though the kobold was in too much of a haze to keep himself up properly, his upper half pressed into the ground where his face had been rubbing against the cool flooring with each ramming thrust, the dragon’s grip on him has kept him upright so he could be fucked more easily. Now that he was done, he collapsed to the ground under the larger beast, which grumbled softly and sank lower, pressing his belly against the smooth plane of the kobold’s back. It was not enough weight to crush him by any means, but it was plenty to keep him pinned in place so he couldn’t escape the minute he recovered.   
  
“Just you wait,” the dragon rumbled softly against his shoulder, clearly feeling content and lazy with the results of railing the kobold until he could barely see straight. “I’m hardly done yet. By the time I’m done with you, your ass is going to remember the shape of my cock.”   
  
The threat was enough to send a passive little shudder down the kobold’s spine. Seeing how eagerly the dragon had already taken him, he had no doubt that the minute his familiar recovered from the force of spraying his insides with cum, he’d be ready and raring for round two—and while the underwear still bound them together, keeping him trapped in close contact with the beast he had summoned, there would be no easy escape for him just yet.   
  
Part of him couldn’t deny the heat that rumbled through the pit of his belly at the promise, though, as if his body was already fully ready to submit all over again. Quietly, he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment at his own excitement—so much for being the master of his summon.


	2. The Wrong Thing to Steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two thieves steal the the familiar summoning recipe.

Kobolds, against proper etiquette of most races, were infamous thieves—but most didn’t dare cross those who had greater power than they did, and as such, wizards were usually off the table. Unfortunately, for two thieves that had tapped out all of their local prospects and no money to their names, a wizard was the ideal target for the value of potions and books they might lift from his shop. The local wizard was one of the more well known inventors in the local area, and any magic secrets they may have been able to get out of him were worth the risk. They waited until the shadow of night covered the whole of the city, giving them cover for when the stole up to the front of the shop, which had been closed for several hours. Thieves in the dead of night, it was not the first time they had pulled off a job of this level of importance, but it was the first time they’d dared try something against one of their own wizards.  
  
With very little difficulty in breaking the lock on the shop door, both began to carefully sneak across the floor with their eyes peeled and fingers ready for anything that might catch their attention. To their dismay, most of the older books and scrolls seemed to be locked up, with each potion carefully sealed away—though the first brother couldn’t help but notice a freshly written recipe on finer paper sitting out on the table to dry. Right as he reached out to grab it, they heard a sudden loud thumping from the back room of the shop, followed by a rhythmic, loud pattern of moans. Neither had realized that the wizard was still in the shop, and in their panicked hurry to not get caught, both scattered right as the first brother gathered the recipe.   
  
They were gone as quickly as they’d snuck in, and over the sound of the wizard’s moans, it was as if the click of the front door behind them had never echoed out through the empty shop again. The two stole away in the night, back into the heart of the kobold city where their hide out and own shop of various, stolen knickknacks remained. With their hearts pounding and their lungs aching for air by the time they tucked away, they couldn’t help but eagerly approach their own cauldron, used most often to cook food over their fire but this time they could clearly make an exception. Whatever spell or potion they were going to create, they were going to try and pass it off to sell it for a hefty sum, surely as the wizard intended to.   
  
There seemed to be no title on the recipe, but if it was important enough for the kobold to write everything down in such fine ink and on permanent paper, they had no doubts that it was a powerful potion that they were eager to replicate and sell off for a profit. Neither had any idea that it was actually the _incorrect_ version of the familiar summoning potion—written down by the wizard who had been forced to change it by the same dragon familiar that had been fucking his kobold summoner into the ground of the shop when they’d broken earlier. They had no idea of what the effects would be, nor were they smart enough to try and test it somewhere more secluded and find out. Fortunately, or so they believed, it was an easily followed recipe given how many other supplies they’d stolen out of various shops in town to line their own shelves, and they had everything easily accessible. It was less than an hour before they had their own brew bubbling away on the cauldron, simmering and ready for the last ingredient.   
  
With the sizzling sound of a pop the minute one of the two dropped the last ingredient into the cauldron, they realized that something wasn’t quite right. Gas poured out of their cauldron, filling the room and their nostrils both with the sudden fumes, making them cough and double over with the sudden, lightning-strike of pain that shot through their intestines, bringing them both to their knees on the spot. They could feel their stomachs rolling in the intense pressure building within them, and heavy, noxious farts began to slip out of them, making a series of thick, dry farts at first that fluttered their clothing and rivaled the sound of thunderclaps. The sound was lessening though, becoming the more shallow sounds of flatulence that started to become wetter audibly—the sound one made when they were right over a latrine, about to empty their bowels. No matter how much they farted, though, it didn’t stop the tight feeling in their guts, which only seemed to grow and expand, heavier than gas and leaving them both incapacitated with the ache from the pressure.   
  
Immediately, both were overcome with the intense need to defecate. It moved through their bodies like a conduit, running pain through their lower intestine as both started to scramble. Only one of them, who tended to wear his pants loose regardless, managed to get his clothing off before the urge became overwhelming, stripping them of the control over their bodies and immediately making them start to shit themselves. There was more feces than either of them could have every actually produced on their own or naturally, with the older kobold groaning as he fell down fully to the ground, unable to get his underwear off in time.   
  
Eventually, the wetter farts started to fill in with shallower noises, and every time a bubble of gas still escaped, it seemed to come with a little something extra. While it may have been hollow air at first, they were starting to splatter their ass cheeks with small pieces of crap, and then, the farting seemed to stop—though it was not because the gas or the pressure had run out at all.  
  
Mound after mound of stinking feces started to eject from their bodies, their intestines barely able to keep up with the load that seemed to swell in the pits of their bellies. As soon as they thought they were approaching the finish of their defecation, they only seemed to produce more and more. The back of the first kobold’s underwear protruded rapidly, stretching the fabric out to the extremes but never offering the relief of actually snapping the waistband. Though some of it spilled out of the sides, it never actually broke away from the main pile that filled his underwear, and as it began to overfill, it crept up his ass and against his back in piles. The other kobold fell to the floor, his legs spread wide as he dumped and ever growing load of feces to the ground behind him, soon enough with enough bulk that it started lifting his hips into the air while more of it piled under him. The scent of the feces was enough to overpower the gas, and though their coughing had stopped, the effects of the gas was lingering well past the initial cloud of it leaving the cauldron.   
  
So focused on voiding the tension and thickness in their anuses that they completely missed that the feces was moving on its own. It was slowly starting to shift and form into a fuller form, taking shape like one might expect out of clay rather than a pile of soft shit. Without warning, both of them started to feel the actual movement—one more directly given how he could feel it start to shift of its own accord in his underwear with him, and the other as tendrils of feces started to reach forward, wrapping around his thighs and keeping him in place while it continued to grow. Their noises of raw panic started to echo out into the shop, and between the two of them, neither of them could have anticipated what was actually happening as their bowels continued to empty themselves into feeding into the growing mass of whatever their feces was doing.   
  
Slowly, but surely, the excess of excrement was rising upwards, taking form and filling out until it had solidified fully into two large dragons. Though both of them had been summoned via feces, neither of them fully resembled the source of what means they had been made from. One dragon was golden in color, growing in the kobold’s underpants behind him, stretching out the fabric beyond recognition but keeping him trapped against him and unable to move. The other was emerald, and the tendrils made of shit that had started to wrap around the kobold’s bare thighs had formed into powerful arms, with claws digging into the kobold’s thighs.   
  
“It was starting to look like we weren’t going to get summoned as well, brother,” the emerald dragon practically purred, sparing a glance up to the golden one, who had pressed one large claw against the first kobold’s back, keeping him pinned there while both kobolds began to panic. “I thought the first summon would get to have all of the fun.”   
  
By now, both kobolds realized why the dragons had not moved after being formed. Against them rested two large, thick cocks that were fully aroused to the point the white-hot liquid feeling of precum could be felt dripping against their spines. They were already beginning to panic, given the fact that it was very obvious that the dragons intended on fucking them, and the sounds of a kobold’s moaning back in the shop they had stolen the recipe on was starting to make much more sense. The golden dragon gave a low, rumbling purr as he started to grind against the kobold trapped in the constraints of underwear with him. “Oh, no, our little summoners here have made sure that we’ve now been brought here as well. Why don’t we give the ma little reward?”  
  
“We aren’t gay!” the kobold pinned under the emerald dragon proclaimed in a hasty panic. Despite the fact that they hadn’t intentionally summoned the dragons, he seemed to think that such a proclamation would help his case—and instead, the dragon behind him only let out a short laugh.   
  
“And I’m a virgin! Don’t do this, I don’t want my first time to be with a male dragon!” The other replied, and it only seemed to draw an equally mocking laugh from the golden dragon behind him. The brother dragons leaned forward, putting their weight against the kobolds to keep them in place under them.   
  
“You think that matters?” the emerald dragon replied, the smugness in his voice low as he started to pull his hips back, rolling the tip of his cock against the kobold’s tight pucker. The kobold in question squeaked, squirming as he tried to make his positioning a little less open, though he could already feel the dragon’s cock head starting to spread his anus with little room to stop him.   
  
“It doesn’t matter what we fuck, as long as we get off,” the golden dragon added, sounding just as pleased as he started to grind his cock between the other kobold’s thighs, not able to get back quite as far as his brother could with his hips with how the kobold’s underwear kept them pinned in such close quarters. “So we don’t care if you’re gay or not. You’re our little playthings for as long as we want you to be, and it would be best if you remembered that. His pleased rumble only increased as he managed to slide his cock just far enough back that it would grind up the kobold’s ass instead of between his thighs, and almost immediately his cock tip caught the ring between the kobold’s ass cheeks, sinking in an inch while the kobold let out a sharp little cry behind him, his head tilting back to let the sound ring out. “Mm, but knowing that I get a virgin this time as well as a fucktoy…. Well, that’s just a _bonus,_ ” he growled, giving one hard thrust to sink himself several inches in while the kobold was let squirming pathetically on his cock.   
  
While the golden dragon sank into the first kobold, the emerald dragon’s tentative micro thrusts were starting to get a little more brave as well, spreading his own prey’s ass apart so he could push in. Apparently the gas in the kobold’s system wasn’t nearly gone though, and when the dragon started to fuck into him, a few more squeaky farts squeezed out around the dragon’s cock pressing into him. It was like the kobold’s body was trying to reject him with the force of the gas that squeezed out, but not one to be discouraged or turned away, the dragon pulled out and the kobold heaved a whimper of relief—which was cut short when the dragon grabbed both of his arms in one massive, clawed hand. Squirming but not so much that it would make his arms ache in his shoulder sockets, the kobold let out a pleading noise while the dragon hoisted him into the air so he could dangle there while the larger beast re-positioned himself, sitting back and letting himself get more comfortable before he lowered the kobold against his cock once more. His free hand now reached forward, grasping one of the kobold’s hips to position him again over his cock, which now stood proudly straight up in the air—and in the squirming kobold’s direction.  
  
He only released the kobold’s arms when he realized he would need both hands to do what he had in mind. Sliding his iron-grip against the kobold’s other thigh so none of his movement could dislodge his grasp on either thigh, he brought the smaller body up again to the tip of his cock before he began to pull him down on his dick, stretching him more rapidly than he had before when the kobold’s gassy hole had tried to fart him right back out. Both of the dragons knew that the kobolds wouldn’t be shitting anymore, since they had both been fully formed from whatever would have come out from the spell, so neither were worried about the force with which they took their new playthings. His motion of pulling the kobold down onto his cock was so smooth that in one, single thrust the kobold was settled neatly on the swell of the dragon’s knot. Feeling how much wider the swell of muscle in the shaft was in comparison to the rest of his cock, the kobold choked on shock, writhing harder now but the strange sensation of being entirely filled had him stunned into silence apart from little whimpers that slipped out at the smallest shift of the large cock within him.  
  
His brother, meanwhile, was making himself busy with the kobold he was stuck to, thanks to the stretched-thin elastic fabric of the poor creature’s underwear. The kobold was grasping at the ground under him, as if it would offer some semblance of support or give him a way to pull himself off of the dragon’s cock buried deep within him, and every time he managed to move or budge an inch, the dragon would focus down on him again. Though it wasn’t possible to see just how much he was able to pull out of him each time he pulled his cock back to start ramming into him again, anyone looking on would be able to see the rapid pace at which his hips would roll back, bulging in the back of the underwear, before he would start hammering into him again. The kobold’s noises were growing louder and louder, but clearly the dragon had found his prostate at one point, judging from the bulge in the front of the underwear as well from the kobold’s own cock, with the wet spot of precum spreading in the fabric where the head of his cock was.   
  
He was pounding into the kobold under him with a renewed vigor, and both of the protests of the smaller creatures had been silenced in favor of their sharp little desperate noises. Next to the golden dragon, the emerald dragon had started bringing the kobold up and down on his length, looking down over his shoulder at how his sizable girth was making a small bulge in the kobold’s stomach each time he brought him down to his knot again. It wasn’t enough, though—he wanted to be buried _fully_ within the other. The next time he pulled him all the way down on his length again, feeling the resistance of his tight hole against his knot, he didn’t stop. The kobold gasped and pleaded, managing in fractured words that it wouldn’t _fit,_ it definitely wouldn’t fit, the dragon pressed further. It was a tortuously slow process to feel that tight ring of muscle stretch around his knot, but he didn’t want to _break_ his little toy, so he made sure to take it slow enough that it wouldn’t rip the kobold apart. It was a delight watching him sink down onto his knot, each pulse and squeeze around him making him growl softly and grip the kobold with a little more possessiveness.   
  
The kobold was nearly lost mentally, his head rolled back against the dragon’s shoulder as his whimpers contradicted his own smaller hard cock as well, bouncing each time the dragon’s hips rolled up against him, though his tight body was making it a little more difficult to move as freely as he could before. He wanted to knot the kobold, even though he knew that would leave him stuck within him until he managed to cum. It was a risk that the dragon was willing to take.   
  
Both of them could feel the pop as the dragon’s knot sank fast in the kobold, the smaller male’s tight hole struggling desperately to close at the base of it, knotting him fast to the dragon while the larger beast started immediately shallow thrusting upwards, relishing in the pressure on his knot and his cock both. As much as the kobold liked to believe that that meant the dragon was almost done, dragons were also notorious for their reserves of energy, and their everlasting stamina. He could feel the girthy length practically stirring his insides at the shallow thrusts, the protruding little bump on his belly leaving him full as drool dripped down his chin from his parted lips, his own cock twitching desperately as his body was driven into stimulation from being fucked alone.   
  
His fellow thief was hardly in a better location himself. The golden dragon’s belly was pressed full to his back, keeping him pinned against the ground where his cock was caught between rubbing against the floor and the bulge in his own stomach. The dragon couldn’t pull back far enough to get forceful thrusts in deep enough to knot him as well, though that just meant that his shallower thrusts came much harder and faster at the same time, taking his time in grinding his own knot against the tight ring of the kobold’s anus, enjoying the way he could feel the muscles there contract and squeeze against his knot as if he _would_ take it, if the dragon pushed enough. The kobold face down on the ground was the first of the two to cum though, giving a little squeal as he felt himself squeeze down on the dragon, the small precum stain on the underwear spreading into a much more noticeable one as his load was caught by the fabric—though the force of it was enough to spurt just a bit of it past the layer of wet fabric and to the floor below. The squeeze had the golden dragon shudder, and though he managed to stave off and orgasm that might have been dragged out of him by the kobold’s body practically milking him below, it didn’t stop his large tail from swatting back and forth in excitement.   
  
Before any of them could do anything about it, his tail caught the cauldron that they had been trying to brew the mysterious, money-making potion in it, knocking it towards the door and spilling the potion within it out the doorway. The other swipe of his tail knocked the spare last ingredient the kobolds had had on the counter right into the liquid, catalyzing with it and immediately beginning to make an overabundance of the gas once more. With the door open, it spread rapidly out into the street below, producing more and more of the fumes of gas, which were quickly picked up by the winds outside, and it began to carry through to over other house in the kobold city, beginning to flood the entire settlement.   
Both the kobolds and dragons could hear the after effects of this. Immediately, the startled cries of surprise and discomfort started in their neighbors, coupled with the coughing as so many of them began to feel the starting pains of their bodies beginning to produce gas of its own. It was followed in turn, the kobolds knew first hand, with the embarrassing process of so many of the citizens beginning to defecate. Across the city, anyone affected by the gas would begin to shit themselves, leaving them helpless against or under the piles of their own feces while the two dragon brothers continued to fuck the two who had started it all.   
  
The emerald dragon was beginning to grow impatient in his movements, hasty as he ground his knot deep within his own summoner. The pressure around him was growing to be too much for even his own stamina to deal with for long, and his grip on the kobold’s hips was becoming firm enough to bruise. With the roughness, the kobold hadn’t cum yet, but when the dragon pulled him down fully to rest against his hips and began to pump an impressively thick load deep within his kobold, the smaller male couldn’t keep up with the sensation of heat blasting through him, and shuddered as he finished as well, his hips and cock jerking pathetically forward as he tried to ride out the sharp sensations of pleasure that came from being filled.   
  
His formerly-virgin friend wasn’t doing much better; while he hadn’t been knotted by the golden dragon, he had cum again already, leaving him red faced and panting against the ground as he struggled to keep himself propped up with the dragon’s weight bearing down on him with each deep thrust. It seemed the golden dragon was getting a little more impatient, though, and with a mighty hand pressing down on each of the kobold’s shoulders, he pressed hard forward with a rock of his hips forward. The other kobold could swear he saw the exact moment when his friend’s stomach bulged further out from the golden dragon’s knot popping into him, and considering how long he’d been holding off on doing so, he was already at his limit on holding back from cumming as well. The bulge stretched a little further when the golden dragon came in him, growling over the back of his neck as he filled the kobold’s belly with a surplus of cum.   
  
In the semi-silence of the lack of slapping skin on scales, leaving the kobolds thinking that maybe the dragons were going to show a hint of mercy and be done with them, they could make out further sounds from the city around them. In various homes where the other kobold residents had finally managed to get out the hefty amount of feces that was magically bursting from their poor, unsuspecting asses—but now their shock was forming in the face of each new summoned dragon that began to form from each heavy, excessive mound of feces. The two exhausted kobolds could hear their shocked cries, though the tune of them was swiftly changing as so many kobolds found themselves on the same receiving end that they had.   
  
“It looks like all of our brethren are going to be treated to new holes to fuck, and new playthings to tease now,” the golden dragon growled, still not having quite caught his breath from his first orgasm—to the kobold’s shock behind him, though, the great best was already beginning to move again. The great dragon had never gone soft, and the kobold was only now just realizing that thought the creature had cum in him, their legendary stamina was not something that could be satiated with a single orgasm. The dragons had the energy, and the intent, to enjoy their newfound summoners for hours into the morning—if not for more than a day afterwards before they would actually need a break.   
  
Nearby, the emerald dragon gave a hearty chuckle. Though his knot had started to go down after several minutes of resting from his own orgasm, the kobold still impaled on his cock could feel it starting to twitch within him again, a warning that his own railing was far from over. Slowly, the dragon reached forward, starting to lift the smaller male’s body up along his cock, delighting in the way the kobold shivered when the knot initially popped out of his abused hole—but he never pulled the kobold completely off, instead taking his pleasure by leisurely lifting the kobold up by the hips and letting him sink back down on his girth from gravity alone. It made the kobold slip free half-mindless, overstimulated groans, but really, the two had no one but themselves to blame for such an existence.   
  
“And we have these two to thank for freeing so many more of our kind. I think we’re going to keep you two for a long time,” he teased, as if giving the any hope that they’d ever be free of their new ‘familiars.’ The grin that both brothers wore on their expression was downright tauntingly smug, but they had every reason to be; after the first dragon had been summoned, it was a victory for their race overall, since they could just ensure that more unsuspecting and foolish kobolds would continue bringing them into that plane of existence. Being summoned by the thieves had been a victory for them both, and they were going to gloat about it as much as they liked. It wasn’t as if either of the thieves, with cocks buried so deeply in them that they’d never forget the feeling of being filled to the brim, could do anything about it; they were the ones to blame.   
  
As the afterglow began to wear off for the two dragons, the intensity of their situation started to increase once again. The moments between their orgasms had left them with only a little coherence to contemplate their circumstances; had they never stolen the potion recipe, then they wouldn’t be in such a situation—their entire city wouldn’t currently be besieged by any number of dragons that were going to fuck each and every summoning resident into submission before the morning sun rose, surely. They had had no warning, but it was their own fault, in the end. Just as soon as they found it within themselves to start truly feeling that regret, though, both dragon brothers began to throw themselves into the effort of pleasing themselves using the kobolds as little more than glorified cock sleeves.   
  
As the golden dragon rolled his hips back against the constraints of the kobold’s underwear, pulling out just enough that he could unknot him as well, he set an immediate pace of humping the kobold into the ground once more. The emerald dragon had his grip firmly wrapped around his own summoner’s waist, and was moving him up and down on this lap with a steady pace again—though his own knot had stayed seated within the kobold for so long that the poor smaller creature’s ass was stretched enough that he could begin fucking him _with_ his knot. The resulting sound was a series of squeaks and whimpers each time the half-inflated knot popped in and out of his tight ring, making him shoot small spurts of pre-cum each time the swell of the knot pressed against his prostate. The mess resulting from it joined the ropes of cum that the kobold had already painted against his own thighs and floor, though the dragon seemed to pay little mind to any of it, far too focused on watching his knot disappear between the kobold’s ass cheeks again and again, with a tight squeeze each time he pumped in and out of him. Using his palms to spread those cheeks and the rest of his fingers to keep his grasp on his hips, it gave the dragon a show that he could only enjoy from his unique perspective.   
  
Both thieves could no longer pay attention to the sounds that echoed out across the city, with several other kobolds now trapped in the thieves’ situation as well. Only the lingering feeling of regret and embarrassment stayed, considering neither of them could think on anything they might have done otherwise with the dragon’s cocks pounding away at them, bringing them to shameful orgasm after orgasm while the dragons prolonged their pleasure using their bodies.   
  
While no one had any idea where the strange gas had come from or how it worked to summon their new dominant familiars, it no longer mattered; any chance the city had vanished the minute that the cauldron had dumped over into the streets below. The mists hung heavy in the air over the city, keeping the gas trapped in the city. Any who had not been caught in the first wave spilling out from the brother’s shop would surely be caught in the low drafts of the gas spreading through the rest of the kobold’s territory, unable to float past the night’s mist.   
  
Any kobold who didn’t have their holes filled by summoned dragons would have that amended soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since two, foolish kobolds had doomed their entire village to serve as little more than cock sleeves. Though a strange symbiosis had formed between the kobolds and the dragons their now lived with. Despite their roughness with the little creatures, the dragons didn’t consider themselves particularly horrible. They allowed the kobolds to continue doing business and bartering during the day—however, the kobolds now existed almost like fashion accessories for the larger creatures.   
  
Calastor had been out of the kobold village for the the entire incident, only to return and find his home changed almost unrecognizably for the draconian creatures now using his people as little more than fashion accessories. Though they were allowed to proceed as normal during the day, the cries that rang through the city at night was unmistakable. The dragons held the power after the sun set, with every single one of the kobolds getting fucked senseless. It was how Calastor had known to stay at a safe distance upon his return—immediately coming across the scene of two kobolds trying to flee, only to watch them be forced to sniff a strange potion from a bottle.   
  
Outnumbered and unaware of the full extent of what was happening in the village, to his shock he watched as the kobolds doubled over and proceeded to defecate profusely all over the ground and their thighs—then the horror set in as the dragons grew from their feces and fucked into both of the poor, unwilling kobolds. It was enough to give Calastor a good idea of what had happened to the rest of the city—and made him fully aware of how careful he was going to have to be. Since that day, he had managed to sneak his way through the alleyways and rooftops without being noticed, a careful game of hide and seek where none of the dragons knew of the knight roaming through his home.   
  
Every day he’d had to watch the dragons hoisting around his people on their cocks, only to make them scream in mindless forced pleasure and over-stimulation every night. The only time he’d seen them allow the kobolds off of their cocks was for the creatures to defecate, rarely, given how well their dicks seemed to keep them crammed nice and tight.   
  
He had waited until near nightfall, knowing that each of the dragons tended to take their respective kobolds back to their homes just so he could travel a little more freely. He grimaced quietly from his rooftop perch as he waited for the last two kobolds and their dragons to finish a business transaction, right as the dragons were beginning to grow impatient once more as night started to fall.   
  
Given the two were taking too long, the dragons started to grasp at their cock sleeve’s hips, starting to move the kobolds up and down on their massive lengths.   
  
The poor merchant kobold, who had been just about to sell a full bushel of fruit, was now desperately grasping at his stand, trying to finish the deal while the dragon lowered him enough to fuck him into the counter of the food stall, jostling the wares. “Let me-- eep!.. j-just get that for yo-UU! F-Four pieces of sil- _ah!_ -silver,” the kobold tried to bargain, while the customer’s dragon also lifted him up, starting to bounce him on his cock. Neither were going to be able to focus for long—and indeed, the client could only try to open his mouth to answer, before the dragon behind him dragged him further onto his cock, silencing any attempt he might have tried to make to make a deal.   
  
By now, the merchant was too far distracted as well, both dragons beginning to take over as the sun set, letting them pull away their kobolds from the merchant stall, departing down the street to fuck them in their abodes properly, the echoes of the kobold’s crying aloud in a shock of pleasure each time every step bumped the dragon cocks deep within them.   
  
It was not difficult to slowly track back what had happened, once he saw the two kobolds forced to summon the dragon. There was only one well known wizard in the village who specialized in such strange potions and spells, and once the street was finally empty of any bystanders, Calastor snuck his way carefully towards the wizard’s tower, holding his breath as he scaled the wall on the outside, rather than risk breaking in and getting hit with any traps—or worse, being found by the dragon that he could already hear fucking the wizard by the time he had climbed only half of the tower.   
  
His cries and moans rang loud as Calastor finally made it to the top window, peeking in slowly. Unlike the other citizens, it seemed the wizard had largely been a kept fucktoy no matter what time of day it was. There was evidence that the dragon hadn’t even let him clean up regularly, small patches and puddles of cum lingering on the floor, but that was to the Knight’s benefit, too—it meant that he didn’t have to perch carefully on the ledge of the window for very long before the rutting dragon dug his claws in deeply to the floor, driving himself deep as he filled the Kobold to full capacity once more, making the poor, fucked out wizard’s stomach bulge with yet another hefty deposit of cum that he hadn’t let him push out yet. Like the rest of the kobolds, he was allowed to defecate every now and then, but he’d clearly been used as the dragon’s cum dump so many times by now that he was barely coherent.   
  
The dragon, satisfied in wrecking his little captive once again, quickly curled over onto his side, dragging the kobold with him, his cock still making a noticeable bump in the kobold’s stomach, even as he was going soft. Calastor, carefully and steadily, pushed open the window to the top of the tower, quickly beginning to try and look around for anything that might tell him about just how the summoning worked, or ways to try and reverse it.   
  
It was a few moments later that he realized that the kobold was barely clinging to consciousness, though was nearly nonverbal; he had been focused so many times over the last month since summoning the dragon that his mind had nearly been melted from the constant state of over stimulation and pleasure. Calastor grimaced at the hazy, unfocused gaze that the wizard gave him, clearly unable to form proper sentences to explain—either that, or he was terrified of waking the dragon buried deep in him, knowing that it would just result in the both of them being punished for it.   
  
Silently, however, the wizard lifted a single, clawed finger in the direction of a nearby doorway. A clue, unspoken.   
  
Calastor moved as quickly as he could without making the floorboards creak, finding that the wizard had pointed him in the direction of his private library. It looked like it hadn’t really been touched since the moment the kobold had summoned the first dragon—which potentially made Calastor’s job a little easier. There were still a variety of books laid out from the kobold’s initial study to try and summon his first familiar. They were scattered across the tables in no particular order that he could discern, but Calastor, now faced with the first real chance to fix everything that he had had in a while.   
  
He poured over the books like a kobold possessed, desperate for every scrap of information that he could get, researching both the normal spells for summoning familiars—and the less common method that seemed to be written in the wizard’s notes about how he’d use a potion for it instead to avoid having to use the chalk lines and magic circle it normally took. That seemed to have been where the entire ordeal had gone wrong, but after reading about the strange summoning method and what sort of familiar could be called forth, Calastor found another small treasure trove of information hidden among the wizard’s research.   
  
He hadn’t anticipated on summoning a dragon, Calastor could bet, not after seeing how quickly their village had been dominated by such impressive beasts, but he _did_ find enough lore on a series of dragons that would refuse their summoner’s demands with the same fervor if not summoned correctly. Some of the most feared beasts of their astral plane, they were summoned through feces, and they served one leader, whose name was written as a warning in the book as both cunning and terrifying.   
  
Faexar.   
  
Even the name was a little intimidating, but the fact that he had a name at all made his job considerably easier. With all of the other resources that Calastor had, he had no difficulty in setting up for a proper summoning. Though he was a knight, the diagrams and instructions given in the wizard’s book would have made it easy for even a fool to draw the circle and diagram that would give him some give him some success in the process. Taking every book that he would need, along with a few supplies deftly stolen from the wizard’s worktable, Calastor moved a few floors down in the tower so he wouldn’t draw the attention of the other dragon, replicating the binding circle that he saw in the book. Though he was a little clumsy at drawing the unfamiliar symbols, every piece looked in place. Not only would the circle serve to summon the dragon he had in mind, it would also be used to bind him to Calastor’s demands; it seemed to be the biggest piece of a summoning spell that the wizard had missed in the first place.   
  
Once it was finished, Calastor took a deep breath, stripping down to nothing with some embarrassment, before he moved to the heart of the circle and squatted down, straining himself as he closed his eyes. While he was not under the same potion’s effects that had summoned every other dragon, his last several days of staying in hiding and being on the run hadn’t exactly given him a chance to safely find a place to take a dump. He had plenty backed up in his system, and the poor, pent up kobold gave a low groan as he emptied his bowels, log after thick log laying in a gradually growing pile on the floor at the middle of the circle.   
  
Already, he could feel the traces of the magic beginning. It started as a small buzz of energy in the air around him, and he pushed the last few heavy strings of scat from his ass just in time for him to stumble forward safely out of the ring, turning to watch as a sizable dragon began to form. Though he hadn’t provided as much material to work with as the other kobolds had in summoning their own dragons, a creature as powerful as Faexar was able to supplement his own creation, rising well above the pile used to channel his creation, growing even after it became no longer obvious that he had been created from feces.   
  
Calastor’s jaw set, watching the dragon form with so shortage of subtle, growing apprehension at just how large the creature was. Fortunately, the circle was still just as large. Once the beast drew himself up to his full height, a cocky expression rising to his eyes as he looked around for his own summoner, sure that he was in for a treat and an easy fuck, only to find himself immediately constrained by the magic of the circle that he had been summoned in. With a furious little sound, he turned slowly, only for his eyes to rest on Calastor—who regarded him with a defiant expression, his head lifted.   
  
“You’ll find that I was more prepared to face you than the others in my village were,” the knight declares slowly, his eyes narrowing in the direction of the powerful dragon. “So I’m going to give you two options, here, given that I’m the one in control.”   
  
The dragon looked as if he was fully ready to scoff, though there wasn’t much he could do about refusing to listen to this strange, brave little kobold. He couldn’t break the summoning circle that had brought him into this dimension, and he wouldn’t be allowed to be unsummoned until Calastor allowed it. He tilted his head instead, giving a firm stare. “Go ahead then. Name your terms.”   
  
“I know that you control the dragons that have been coming here and using my people as their slaves.” Faexar looked as if he wanted to correct his wording, but Calastor didn’t give him a chance to. “Retract all of the dragons under your command from this realm, and free my village. I don’t want any other kobold to suffer from your kind again. If you don’t free them, then I will use the circle that I have summoned you into to destroy you.”  
  
Calastor could not say if he was sure that destroying the circle would just send the dragon back to his own realm and do anything to help his fellow kobolds, but it was a chance that he was willing to take—and a threat that he was willing to make. None the less, it did make Faexar’s eyes narrow just a little, so he had a feeling that even if it didn’t kill the other, it would greatly harm or inconvenience him. He looked the kobold over approvingly—and though he didn’t appreciate any of the threats the smaller creature made, he had to admit that he was fond of his craftiness and the spunk he showed in thinking he could command the leader of such a powerful flock of dragons.   
  
“Very well. I will free the others in your village from my dragons, on one condition.”   
  
The kobold eyed him, clearly expecting some sort of trick or that the condition would be unreasonable, but he was so desperate to save the others at that point that he knew he could barely afford to be choosy. “What do you want?”   
  
“I want you to consent to sleeping with me,” the dragon let out a low, bemused rumble, watching him. “And if you do, I will free every other kobold taken in by my kind here. They’ll be free,” Faexar replied, watching carefully for his reaction. It was clear that Calastor was immediately apprehensive, untrusting of the other’s word—though he knew that feasibly, the summoning circle would keep him from wreaking havoc even if he betrayed the kobold. He wouldn’t be able to leave the circle without his summoner’s permission. It also seemed that this would be the only way that Faexar would agree to freeing everyone, and… well, Calastor knew that according to his code and his beliefs, that a hero would do anything to save innocent people and protect their home. With a grimace, he ducked his head in quiet agreement, taking a shuddering, furious breath.   
  
“Fine. But one wrong move, and the circle is going, with you in it,” he warned, before he stepped across the threshold, his face burning with no shortage of embarrassment. He moved to the center again, careful of the chalk lines and doing anything to disturb them. Turning his back to the dragon, the kobold moved on to all fours, burying his face down between his arms so the other would not get the pleasure of seeing his red, humiliated expression. Only when he had positioned himself did his tail slowly lift, exposing the little pucker of his anus beneath it.   
  
The dragon let out a pleased little rumble, his eyes focusing down at the presentation before him. Though he had not expected the kobold to give in that easily, he could tell that the promise of freeing the village had him compliant, but only within the restraints of their deal. Calastor had seen how all of the other dragons had ruthlessly claimed and fucked into their own kobolds, and he expected the same treatment, bracing against the wooden floor with his eyes closed tightly. Faexar, however, didn’t take his pleasure from mindless domination and roughness.   
  
He enjoyed the humiliation of a body under him, and an unwilling participant giving in to the pleasure that he could offer. Calastor could have only wished for himself to be taken violently, so he could easily hate it, and refuse any pleasure that the other offered. Instead, Faexar’s clawed fingers grasped the kobold’s plush ass cheeks, spreading them a little slowly so he could grind the tip of his cock, already leaking precum, against the tight hole. He could tell that the kobold had never taken a dragon of his kind before, much less any creature his size. Because of that, when he started to press into the kobold, he was slow about it.   
  
He could feel the way the knight went tense under him, the way that his body squeezed his cock and how a shiver ran down his spine, trying to let his body adjust rapidly, though it was a difficult, given how out of his realm of comfort he found himself now. Biting back a noise, the kobold grit his jaw, burying his face further down so the dragon wouldn’t be able to catch any sight of his expression as the bigger creature curled over him, covering his smaller body and slowly pressing his tail up higher against Faexar’s belly, forcing him to stretch a little further, making it easier for the dragon to slide deeper.   
  
Though it was undoubtedly a little awkward for the knight, who was expecting more pain than simple, stretching discomfort, he was able to dig his own little claws into the wood flooring, bracing himself as he coaxed the kobold almost sweetly to relax for him, while Calastor hissed at him to be quiet, to stop talking to him, to just get it over quickly so he could be on his way. It only made the dragon give a bemused little rumble against the kobold’s back, until finally he managed to press fully into him. Once he was seated within, he didn’t move, only throbbing deep in the confines of the kobold’s tight ass, enjoying the way it squeezed and moved around him.   
  
He could feel the way the knight’s body opened for him, the tightness and discomfort of his squeezing hole gradually adapting to the shape of the head dragon’s member. “Look at you, look at how well you fit me. I bet you’ll be completely molded to it, shaped just for my cock by the time we’re done.”   
  
“No worse than a wound, except I’ll recover from this much more quickly,” the kobold snipped back, offering no patience and not entertaining the dragon at all in his attempts to shame and fluster him. Instead of infuriating him or taking it as a challenge, the dragon only gave a bemused little snicker into the back of the Calastor’s neck.   
  
“You may recover, dear summoner, but I am going to make you enjoy this so much that you’ll never be able to forget me.” The dragon coaxed gently, sending a warm shudder of both dread and arousal through the pit of Calastor’s belly, despite how it may have made him squeeze around the dragon just a little.   
  
The dragon nibbled at his neck, and Calastor had to bite back another noise from how sensitive the skin was, teased and coaxed into parting his thighs a little further under the dragon’s guidance. It let the dragon sink into him a little deeper—and though it was not yet fully formed at all, the kobold could feel the start of the rise of the knot that he had seen so many of his fellow villagers plugged up with, unable to be easily pulled off of whatever dragon they had inadvertently summoned.   
  
After a few, easy thrusts, the dragon found the easiest way to start fucking into him, his thrusts slow but deliberate, searching out the inside of his tight entrance, and thought Calastor knew that he was searching out his prostate, he couldn’t help but shift and move a bit to make it harder on him to locate it. Regardless of if it made things feel a little less pleasant, it was all he could do to try and keep his dignity.   
  
Faexar was too big for that to stay a viable attempt at keeping his modesty for long, though—whether he was searching it out or not, the thickness of the dragon’s cock settling fully into him put a heavy friction on the kobold’s prostate, making him bite back a noise as his toes curled in the flood of pleasure that resulted from that thrust. With Faexar moving completely within him now, he filled out the kobold’s body completely, nearly enough to make his flat stomach bulge with the sheer size of him grinding just under his hips. One particularly deep thrust in finally drew a muffled noise from the kobold, and that was enough for Faexar to make note of it, repeating that particular dedicated, deep movement each time he rocked his hips forward again.   
  
“You know this feels good,” Faexar rumbled, low and almost tender in his ear. “Can’t you just imagine how it would feel, being able to have my cock every day? If you give yourself over to me, I’ll treat you well.”   
  
A shudder ran down Calastor’s spine as the dragon gave a slow, leisurely press in of his cock back into the kobold, stretching him out on every inch again, taking things deliberately slow, as if hoping that by slowly wooing the kobold, he’d be able to truly corrupt him into becoming the same sort of toy the rest of his village had become. “’Good?’” The kobold knight snapped back, bitter and restrained. “I would hardly call this feeling good. This is a necessity because of your own-” He made a small, stifled sound, “Ridiculous, perverted demands.”   
  
The dragon shuddered behind him, clearly not put off by the prideful knight’s stubbornness. It only seemed to make it all the more enjoyable for him, proven when he slides in a little deeper, his hips snapping forward to meet the kobold’s ass, starting to move with enough gentle force behind his thrusts that he was rocking the kobold forward under him. Quiet praise fell from his lips, a reminder of how _good_ Calastor felt under him, what a perfect little hole he was for such an activity. Calastor felt the hot creep of humiliation beginning to burn up the back of his neck, both from the words and the way the dragon dragged against every sensitive spot with him with every deliberate thrust now. His cock was hanging hard under him, unable to deny his arousal as it dripped precum on the flood beneath him. Every thrust was drawing a quiet noise from him now, throaty gasps and moans muffled into his folded arms under him.   
  
The dragon thrived off of the slow domination of the kobold, bending him to his will and coaxing him into submission, though Calastor was determined to put up an impressive, if not powerful resistance to his efforts so far. Both were coming close to their finish, though Calastor had not yet pleaded or begged once, something that Faexar found as an interesting, but tempting challenge. Still, nothing could stop the inevitable, and Faexar’s knot was forming fast. The knight grunted softly under him as the swell of muscle started to prod more determinedly at his entrance, until finally, the knot pressed into the tight hole. It continued to rise once it was seated well in him, making the kobold shake under him as the pressure and heat expanded steadily within him, until finally, his body could hold out no more.   
  
Calastor came under him, crawls digging sharply as he rolled his hips forward enough to a little more friction against the knot pulling at the tight ring of his ass, though there was no give with how thick the dragon’s knot was in him by then. Faexar growled softly at the motion though, the little squirming and tugging serving as more than enough stimuli for him to climax as well, jerking his hips slowly into the kobold as he filled him with rope after rope of thick cum, one hand supporting himself over the kobold’s back, while the other lifted next to his head to snap his fingers.   
  
As promised, the sounds of dragons being startled began to rang out across the city. One by one they all collapsed back into feces as the head dragon made good on his word to free the village the minute both of them slipped into the few moments of post-orgasmic fuzziness. Even the dragon a few floors above them gave a shocked noise as he too collapsed into the same pile of feces that had been used to form him, still buried in the wizard’s ass, given he’d treated him as little more than a cock-warmer since he’d summoned the dragon in the first place. Though none of the kobolds knew what was happening, the only evidence that remained of the dragons ever existing seemed to be the fact that every house and so many of their streets were now littered with reeking piles of waste—that, and how gaped out so many of their bodies were after so many days of remaining stuck on each respective dragon’s knot and length for so long. While their bodies would eventually recover, it would be almost impossible to clean all of the feces up in the village without the smell lingering for years to come, though, leaving a permanent reminder of what they had all been through.   
  
Calastor couldn’t help the quiet sigh of relief that slipped from his lips as slowly, Faexar’s knot began to go down. It was a careful process of shifting back ever so slowly before the dragon unknotted him entirely, popping free of him with a wet little squelch, and soon enough, the feeling of the larger creature’s hot cum began to leak down the knight’s thighs. At least happy that it was over, believing soundly that now that he had made good on the deal, the dragons would leave them alone entirely.   
  
Just as he reached out for his clothing, Faexar stopped him, though, giving cunning little grin that reeked of self-satisfaction. “I wouldn’t be so quick to get dressed again, if I were you.”   
  
The kobold’s eyes narrowed, clearly not trusting the dragon’s words, even if he wasn’t sure just why yet. “What do you mean?”   
  
“You see, I don’t think you quite paid attention to the details of the deal that you so eagerly demanded of me,” Faexar explained, sitting back comfortably to regard him with a look that reeked of joy as the slow realization set in that the kobold had been tricked. Still, not hearing him demand an explanation, he used it as a full chance to charge ahead, delivering news that seemed to strike terror into the knight’s heart. “I agreed that I would free all of the others in the village—but I never said that I would free you, little knight.” The grin on the dragon’s face settled into a comfortable smirk, and he leaned back, as if preparing himself for some sort of show.   
  
“That isn’t what I thought we were agreeing to!” Calastor argued quickly, nervousness finally beginning to creep into his voice.   
  
Faexar nearly laughed, and crossed his arms. “It doesn’t have to be what you thought it was. You agreed, regardless—and I have many, many dragons that are craving to be summoned again. _You_ are now their plaything… but you saved your people, isn’t that what matters?” His tone was full of mocking, but he lifted his hand, and snapped his fingers once more.   
  
Calastor’s eyes grew widen, and suddenly, he was overcome by such a sharp pain rushing through his stomach that he doubled over again, before he fell to his knees entirely, unable to stand under the sudden, twisting ache that seemed to shoot through his stomach first, but then flooded through his intestines as well. Groaning aloud, unable to fight off the pain or clench in what was to follow given how well he’d been stretched on Faexar’s knot, the kobold gasped out as a torrential flood of feces burst from his ass, flooding outwards in a clean arch while all he could do was squeeze and squeeze to try and get all of it out.   
  
Dazed and desperate to have the cramping pain stop, Calastor continued until a tremendous pile of stinking, piled-high waste rose above him—and he couldn’t see it behind him, but after knowing what had happened to the other kobolds, he had an idea of what Faexar’s magic was doing. Indeed, behind the little kobold, every drop and clump of his feces was rising upwards, becoming gradually more solid until finally, a dragon towered behind him. It was the same size as the head dragon himself, and his cock was already hard, clearly ready for another round with a kobold after being so rudely interrupted and returned to the astral plane.   
  
The dragon was also terribly fast. Though Calastor had been convinced that he had properly prepared the counter spell to take care of this should it happen, before he could even think to cast it or invoke the circle, the dragon was already reaching out, taking a firm grasp of the kobold’s shoulders. Immediately, the larger beast was pushing him face down into the floor once more so he could lean over him, rumbling appreciation at his already prepared hole, tender from the force of his shitting but also from just being freshly unknotted. The dragon thrust deep in one smooth motion, and the poor kobold’s eyes nearly rolled back; though he had been able to rebuke Faexar’s attempts to dominate him, the head dragon had truly come so close to it that it made easy work of his already tattered will for the second one.   
  
Without hesitation, the dragon began pounding away inside of him, making the knight cry out in unexpected pleasure, particularly loud every time the dragon rolled in deep and ground directly against his prostate. It was the same impatient, rough pace that Calastor had seen every other kobold receiving in the village, and it was a sharp contrast to how Faexar had taken his pleasure with him, wanting to disarm the kobold for what he’d personally known would come afterwards. He had prepared him tenderly on his cock, while knowing that the rest of his dragon fleet would use his body and break him properly because of how the slow, careful start had left him unprepared.   
  
Calastor could barely work up a scowl when Faexar moved in front of him, looking up from where the dragon kept his head pinned low. “Don’t worry, brave little knight. I won’t keep you here forever. You’re only going to be our prisoner until every dragon in my realm gets their shot at you. You’re going to be their last kobold for a while, after all, and I want them to _thoroughly_ enjoy you.” Calastor opened his mouth, as if ready to protest, but the next slam of the dragon’s cock in him made him cry out once more, no longer able to distinguish between the discomfort at being taken so violently and the pleasure of his body being used and put into its place under the creature’s large cock. He may not have been as big as Faexar himself, but his knot was already forming, and he was steadily fucking it into the kobold without any hesitation.   
  
This meant that the dragon wasn’t meant to last long, though; he knew that plenty of his kin were ready to have their last pleasure in the kobold’s body beneath him, and not long after those few rougher thrusts, he knotted deep in him, filling him with rope after twitching rope of dragon seed. Almost immediately afterwards, though, the dragon collapsed into a pile of feces just as he’d been summoned. Hoping to get away, Calastor took a couple of shaking movements forward on his hands and knees, as if fearful of the pile forming a new dragon.   
  
To his immediate shock, though, the pain starts in the pit of his belly all over again, making him collapse forward as he shook, grasping at his stomach while his ass spread wide once more, starting another huge, solid log behind him that he couldn’t quite crawl away from. This one seemed even bigger than the last dragon-summoning turd—and the reason became obvious when he continued shitting even after the first of the next dragons rose up from it.   
  
The dragons seemed to be to twins, easily summoned from the same massive pile of waste as one another—but they also seemed equally impatient to get their own piece of the kobold knight. Faexar gave him one last, smug look, before he lifted his clawed fingers and gave him a little wave goodbye, disappearing before Calastor could demand that he reconsider—or worse, beg. Though it was a sight that Faexar would have loved to see, there was no turning back now. Without their village of kobolds, all of his men were more than eager to get a piece of the one that had taken their practical paradise from them, and punish him properly.   
  
From these two, new dragons, one moved to his front, more than happy to allow his brother dragon to take the kobold from behind. Calastor’s head was lifted, and his jaw coaxed apart before the thick head of another dragon cock pressed heavy on his tongue, weighing it down before the dragon began to lazily thrust into the warmth of his parted lips. He was bigger than Calastor expected—or could handle, really, and with a few easy thrusts he made it past the back of his tongue to begin nudging at the back of Calastor’s throat. The kobold squirmed in shock, though any noises he began to make were immediately muffled—and enjoyed—by the dick quickly making it down his esophagus.   
  
By now, the second dragon was fully formed and Calastor had stopped defecating himself for long enough for said dragon to move behind him, too. The second beast looked up, making direct eye contact with his brother before offering a grin. Calastor let out a muffled yelp as he grabbed his tail, half using it to lift the kobold between them before he sank effortlessly into the confines of his ass as well, already moving to penetrate him fully with one, deep thrust-- a thrust strong enough to push him forward on the cock at his front, shoving several inches of it down his throat all at once. Helpless and edged from the last dragon that he had summoned, Calastor came, twitching around them both as his cum dropped down to the floor a distance away from him again. They paused their movements, each delighting in the little spasms he gave around them.  
  
The two let him hang there for a moment, stuck and spit roasted on both of their cocks. Every movement made him shudder and groan—which the dragon in his mouth didn’t mind at all, given the pleasant vibrations that slid through his dick every time the smaller creature made any kind of noise, whether it be shock of the forced, strange pleasure that his violation was starting to strum through his body. It wasn’t long before both of the kobolds were moving rapidly back and forth, each thrust moving his body deeper on the cock on the opposite side of them. Their sizable girths kept him lifted up and off of the ground, unable to even reach it, though there was no danger of falling, given how deep the dragon’s dicks were in both his throat, making him light headed and forcing him to struggle to breathe, and in his ass—where it was stirring the cum the that the head dragon had already left deep in him that he hadn’t pushed out while defecating.   
  
Calastor was moaning shamelessly now though, desperate for the feeling of being stretched wide and fucked without hesitation. While Faexar had pushed him to cumming, it was his dragons in all of their eagerness that were going to break the knight’s will. With a roar, not minding the fact that Calastor couldn’t cum again so soon after the last dragon had edged him and that just their penetration had driven him over the edge, the dragons both thrust deep at the same time, one cumming almost directly into his belly, and the other filling him with yet another heavy load, enough that it nearly swelled his belly on the spot, leaving him stuffed and unable to push any out. He’s dropped to the ground again just as both dragon’s collapse around him, leaving him surrounded and encircled in two massive mounts of feces once more.   
  
No sooner had they left him, though, he could feel the pain starting again. Not wanting to get buried in his own shit, he scraped out of the pile with a choked noise at how potent the stench was by then, but it would continue from there. Dragon after dragon, his cycle of constantly shitting and being fucked by whatever dragon spawned from the pile that he left. Constantly left in the cycle of expelling a seemingly endless amount of feces only for it to turn into a lumbering beast that would stretch him out just as much as all of the prior ones had.   
  
One particularly long, agonizing shit that had himself almost senselessly dragging himself along the floor as his stomach gurgled so loudly that it rang through his ears. He could only fear that it was going to be some impossibly large dragon, one that would surely tear him apart entirely, but one by one, the long line of feces he’d left sprung up into an entire set of dragons who encircled him, each of them wanting a piece of him and willing to adjust their positions around him to get it.   
  
A lucky dragon laid flat, sitting Calastor atop his cock, making him sit and bounce there while four other dragons surrounded him, putting his hands to work in a grasp around their own cocks. Those who weren’t lucky enough to get his hands settled for their own touch, each of them jerking with his face and open mouth as their target. They coat him in their cum, before they all collapse around him into the same piles of feces that they had come from.  
  
The cycle continues on, and Calastor loses count after what must be a dozen.   
  
By the time the dragons finish, with the last dragon giving no inclination that he was in fact the last, and a strange sort of quiet settled across the floor of the wizard tower. In the middle of the room, his ass raised in the air as if instinctively waiting for another cock to fill it, Calastor lay motionlessly. Covered in veritable gallons of cum, so much that it looked as if it would stain his skin permanently, the only movement across his body was the occasional twitch of a limb, his slack jaw that had now let his tongue hang half way from his mouth, or his asshole.   
  
He had been stretched presumably almost permanently by how much of a fucking he had undergone from Faexar’s trick. After taking a few dozen dragons, one by one—sometimes two by one given how they had two dragons penetrate him at once in the moments where he’d been unfortunate enough to summon multiples—it was hard to say that his body would every tighten again. What was left was an open, gaping, cum-leaking circle where his pucker had once been. A look inside would see that given how high his bottom was lifted, a little pool of cum still lingered within. It was what hadn’t already spilled down his ass and thighs, both equally covered with the dragon’s seed, though plenty of the white down the front of his legs was Calastor’s own cum as well.   
  
He’d lost count of how many times he had climaxed long before he lost count of how many dragons had made him do it. Now, he barely seemed conscious of anything around him, given how he was crowded in the room was. While it had been empty and wide before, the perfect place to draw the summoning circle, the last several hours had left it piled high with stacked feces, higher than some of the dragons had even been able to stand, given how torrential he had been shitting at times.   
  
It had been a hefty, almost impossible price to pay for saving the other kobolds, one that had left him a near mindless mess as a result of their constant, steady assaults on his body. Though his pride as a knight had been shattered, begging for the pleasure they could offer him more than once whenever one of the dragons played a little cruelly with him, now that his people were finally free, it was all worth it. Even though none of them would ever truly know, or understand, why the dragons had all vanished at once, somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind that hadn’t been broken he felt a strange sense of pride in what he’d been able to endure for all of them.  
  
Though no one in the village would ever know of his deeds, or what he had been through, he knew that he was their hero. He had done what he had had to do, and that was all that mattered to him now.


End file.
